Truth or dare w Eragon and friends
by BionicDragonSpirit
Summary: need i say more?If yes,just read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue

This is my first fanfic so ya please be nice.

Eragon was laying on his bed in Ellesmera. He was bored."I'm bored" thought Eragon as he changed his position on his bed. Long story short, he defeated Galbatorix went back to Ellesmera with Arya and Saphira, Roran took Galbatorix's place with Katrina as his queen, Nasuada went to find Murtagh along with Angela and Solembum, Mutargh went to Sharktooth island. Anyway, Eragon sat upright as he heard a knock at his door. Before he could say anything, the door swung open to reveal Arya. She walked up to Eragon and said:"Nasuada wishes to see you". Then she turned around and went to the door. As she opened the door, she said:"Better hurry, she seems in a bad mood". Then she walked out, Eragon stood up and dressed himself. As he walked out of his room, he heard a faint wail. He guessed it was Nasuada as Arya's words rang in his head. He ran to the voice, which was located a few meters away from the tree-house. As he reached the voice, he saw everyone was there trying to comfort Nasuada except Murtagh and Orik. He calmly walked to the table and he asked:"What is happening?". Angela shot him a glare and said:"She's sad because she couldn't fi… er… I mean do something", as careful as she could so not to sadden Nasuada more. As Nasuada finished crying, which was like an hour, she looked up to see Eragon just opposite of her. She instantly smiled and asked:"Eragon, would you follow me to the Tialdari hall?"(tell me if it's wrong I was too lazy to check the books), startling Eragon as he looked at Nasuada, snapping out of his day-dream. "What? Sure" said Eragon. Eragon stood up and helped Nasuada to stand up straight as her legs were numb from sitting down for a very long time. A very disturbing silence fell over them as they walked to the Tialdari hall, Nasuada broke the silence as she asked:" Eragon, do you know where Mur… your stepbrother went?". Eragon noticed that she refused to say Murtagh's name, then he said:" I think he went to Sharktooth island". As he said this, Nasuada's face lit up. Nasuada then jumped up and down all over he place. Eragon tried to calm her down, which took about 30 minutes. After Eragon calmed her down, she said:" We will go to Sharktooth island now. Tell Saphira to fly us there. Here I come Murtagh!". She instantly turned heel and walked back babbling about and something Eragon couldn't catch even with his elvin hearing. He quickly caught hold of Nasuada and turned her around." I don't think he wants to see you now" said Eragon. Nasuada's smile instantly disappeared, replaced by a frown. She started to cry again, everyone ran up to them after a few minutes. Angela kneeled beside Nasuada and gave Eragon a glare. Eragon raised his hands up in defense and said:" I did nothing!"." Riiiiiiiight! But who could've done it?" said the witch with so much sarcasm, that you could feel it. Everyone gave Eragon a glare that would have condemned him if he did not remember he was a ShadeslayingDragonridingKingkiller. After a few long minutes, Nasuada finally stopped crying. Eragon attempted to apologize but when he reached a hand out to comfort Nasuada , Angela hit him square in the back of his hand. He withdrew his hand and said:" Why don't we play a game?". Everyone looked at him strangely and Nasuada said:" Sure! Nothing could go wrong", who seems to be the only ne happy in the group that clustered around her. Then the room, well, where ever they were, grew silent. Arya broke the silence by asking:" What game should we play?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own, Don't sue. Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame.**

**Second chapter of first fanfic. Hope you like it. I will likely be changing the ratings. Sorry for the late update, my sister has been using the computer for the past few weeks.**

_Previously…_

_Arya broke the silence by asking:" What game should we play?"_

Everyone kept thinking about what game they would play. After a few good minutes, Eragon finally said:" How about a game of truth or dare?". "Sounds great" said a voice behind him. Eragon turned around to find Murtagh behind him. A few seconds later, Nasuada squealed as she saw Murtagh and she instantly tackled Murtagh to the ground and then she kissed him feverishly on the lips taking Murtagh by surprise.

A few moments later, Nasuada stopped kissing Murtagh . Everyone was so shocked that they could have induced electricity. As Nasuada stood up and brushed dust from her dress, Murtagh layed there as still as a statue. Everyone stared at Murtagh as he layed there for a long time. After what seemed like an hour, Orik went up to Murtagh and kicked him where it hurts the most. Murtagh instantly shot upright and clutch on to his tiny brother. Orik received a slap from Nasuada when he went back to the group. When Murtagh stood up , it was a near noon. Everyone stood silent as if they forgot the game. Eragon, being the one who suggested to play a game said:" Soooo, are we starting the game or what?". " Sure" said Nasuada, snapping everyone one out of their daze. " First things first, I'm going lay some rules down. When a person is asked truth or dare, they have to choose between truth or dare. If the person says Truth they will have to answer the question in the ancient language, it's better if it's embarrassing. If the person says Dare they will have to do the action the person who asked him/her tells them to do, again better if embarrassing. The Truth/Dare can be avoided but the person has to remove an article of their clothing. Understood?"

Katrina asked:" What would we need for this game?". "A table, some ale and chairs" said Eragon, counting the number of people. "Nine chairs to be exact" said Eragon after he finished counting. "When did you learn how to count?" asked Arya. " Oromis" said Eragon, as he bowed his head remembering his master's death. "No need to be sad, Eragon remember you defeated Galbatorix." Said Arya attempting to cheer him up. Eragon lifted up his head and smiled at Arya, who smiled back. " Uhhh… Murtagh where's Thorn?" asked Eragon as he noticed Thorn was not with Murtagh. Here I am said a voice in everyone's head, then a 5 foot tall dragon walked into the hall. Everyone looked at Murtagh for an explanation, "Due to us being released from Galbatorix and he change of our true names, Thorn became smaller but luckily he was big enough for us to fly back from Sharktooth island". Everyone gave knowing nods and Angela said:" Let's get on with the game. We don't have all day". Everyone went off to the castle, which Katrina suggest.

As they sat down Nasuada asked:" Who will start first?". " Seeing that Eragon suggested the game, he should go first." Said Arya looking at said Dragon rider. Seeing that he was off in wonderland, she said:"Maybe I should start first". Everyone gave their nod of agreement, as Eragon stared off into space. Arya thought about how Eragon ever defeated Galbatorix. Her attention went back to the table as she said:"Nasuada, Turth or Dare?"."Dare!" said Nasuada a little too enthusiastically. As she saw Arya smirk, she murmured:" Why?". Arya said:" I dare you to…

**Again sorry for the late update. And could anyone give me a idea for Nasuada's dare? I'm not very creative at these ideas.I will pick one of the dares that I like from the reviews. Please R&R.**


End file.
